Several apparatuses have been developed to inhibit the theft of portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers. Some apparatuses are in the form of a lock and a cable securing a laptop computer at one end of the cable. The cable is attached to an immovable object at the other end. Some other apparatuses are in the form of mechanisms that secure a laptop computer using a retaining rod, or a clamp. Although such apparatuses can secure a laptop computer from theft, improvements can be made. For example, one, might try to separate the lock from the laptop computer. Although the laptop computer housing might be destroyed during this separation, a potential thief may be more intent on obtaining the data resident on the laptop computer than the computer itself. While a number of rigid securing apparatuses exist, such rigid designs do not allow for the movement of the laptop while it is secured. In some situations, for example, in a library or a store, there may be the need to allow users with different bodily dimensions (e.g., with different arm lengths) to use laptop computers The rigid designs of existing securing apparatuses can prevent different types of users from comfortably using such secured laptop computers, because they are fixed at a single position.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.